Instant messaging is an instant message exchange service based on Internet technology. When a user exchanges messages using an instant messaging application (such as QQ, MSN, Alibaba, Weixin, Laiwang, Feigechuanshu IP Messenger, etc.), in addition to using text and images, background music is often provided to set the atmosphere.
In a conventional method, if one is to play background music during an instant messaging session, the local user searches for music on the Internet, then sends a link address for the music to an external user at the opposite end of the instant messaging session. For the local user, playing the music during the instant messaging session can be performed by clicking the link address for the music, and for the external user at the opposite end of the instant messaging session to the local user, playing the music during the instant messaging session can also be performed by clicking the link address for the music sent by the local user.
A limitation of the above conventional method for playing music during the instant messaging session involves the local user performing a multi-step operation. Additionally, the external user also is to perform a click operation with respect to the link address for the music to play the background music, thus resulting in relatively low efficiency of playing background music during the instant messaging session.